1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a multi-band antenna in a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the resonance frequency of a multi-band antenna in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication technology developments have resulted in mobile communication terminals that support a plurality of frequency bands while using one antenna. A mobile communication terminal of the related art varies the resonance frequency of an antenna using a switch to transmit/receive signals of multiple frequency bands.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a mobile communication terminal of the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile communication terminal of the related art includes a control unit 100, a Radio Frequency (RF) unit 110, and a switch 120. The control unit 100 performs a function for changing a current frequency band according to a technique of the related art. The control unit 100 determines whether to change the current frequency band, according to a region where the mobile communication terminal is located. If the current frequency band is to be changed, the control unit 100 outputs a band control signal for processing a signal corresponding to a target frequency band, to the RF unit 110 and provides a switching control signal for switching to the target frequency band, to the switch 120. According to the switching control signal, the switch 120 changes the resonance frequency of an antenna so that the antenna can transmit/receive signals of the target frequency band. According to the band control signal, the RF unit 110 processes a signal corresponding to the target frequency band, in the signal received from the antenna.
As described above, the mobile communication terminal of the related art has two output ports for outputting the band control signal and the switching control signal generated by the control unit 100 to change the current frequency band, performs a separate operation for generating each of the two control signals, and performs time synchronization between the two control signals. Thus, it is difficult to use the above technique in a mobile communication terminal that has no available ports in a modem chip serving as the control unit. Also, as compared to other techniques of the related art, the above technique increases the operation load of the mobile communication terminal and may be difficult to produce and develop.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.